


Playing House

by limsteven73



Series: Playing House [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Horrible Slang for Penises, Other, forced fellatio, friend, male anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the friendship between an ordinary boy and his futa best friend, of course, with a little game of house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

“Come on Johnny, just lick it…” My best friend coaxes as she pulls my head closer to her abnormal appendage, the manly musk assaulting my nostrils as I am forced closer and closer to her large tool. The girl currently in command was my best friend, Emilia Grace, an adorable bundle of sunshine famous in the neighborhood for her friendly personality, her kind smile and her warm presence, but as soon as the two of us are alone, she becomes a beast with nothing but sex on her mind. Emilia was born as a girl, but with an additional bonus package that came free of charge. Although this defect had barely affected her growth and normal life, her libido was something that had caused many problems for me. I didn’t know about her condition when we first became friends, only finding out about it when Emilia suggested we play house, but of course she had something more sinister in mind than your average role-playing. 

“You can be the mommy, and I’ll be the dad.” She told me with a large grin on her face, her small budding chest puffed out as I whined about the situation. Why did I have to be the woman; shouldn’t the actual girl be the mom? I thought to myself, my protests silenced with the flip of her skirt. Staring right at me was a 5-inch one-eyed snake, venom seeping out of its mouth. A strong musk erupted out of her lower abdomen as soon as the beast was released, the creature’s strong and pungent odor attacking my senses and clouding my mind. I recoiled back in shock, not expecting the sudden appearance of the small monster in her panties, as I back away slowly from the feral creature that was hidden away from the world. Emilia began creeping over to me, her little friend bobbing with every step as she giggles at my reaction, her hands rubbing at her crotch. 

“What’s wrong Johnny, it’s nothing scary, it’s the exact same thing you have…” She quietly comments between moans as her member stands at attention, a clear liquid dripping from its tip as its head starts getting closer and closer to my face, the slightly wet tip of the terrifying beast approaches my lips. I was shaking in fear, my mind still unable to fully comprehend the situation. Emilia smirked evilly as she watched me squirm beneath her, the young yet carnivorous girl taking this opportunity to grasp my head with her hands, placing the slick tip of her rod onto my lips as she looks into my eyes with the look of a sexual predator. The musk of her sausage was too strong when it was right under my nose, forcing me to open my mouth wide and take in a deep breath. 

“Why don’t you give it a… taste!” Emilia forcefully suggests as she shoves her large rod into my open mouth, the 5-inch meat stick pushing pass my wall of teeth and slamming against the back of my throat. The sudden intruder forces me back to my senses, the pain of her hard pole continuously smashing against my inner body causing me to cry and groan. I try to cry for help, but the vibration of my voice does nothing but evoke greater pleasure for this young girl. With a sudden cry of pleasure, the thick rod inside my small mouth began throbbing in delight, its excitement dying out as it shoots thick stream after stream of warm milk into my belly. The taste was horrible, like a bitter cup of expired milk left in the sun for too long. I pulled my head away from Emilia as I gag at her taste, saliva pouring out of my mouth with chunks of white lost in the sea of spit. It was only after I calmed down did I realize a sudden breeze in my lower areas, my clothes stripped off of me as Emilia places her soaking wet rod against my exit hole, the tip of her warm pole already starting to breach my defenses.

That was where I drew the line. With a cry for help, I kick Emilia down onto the ground, grabbing my clothes as I run out of her small room. Emilia cried out after me, begging me to wait while apologizing profusely, but I didn’t listen. From that moment on, I grew scared of my once best friend; I wasn’t able to look at her the same way ever again. I avoided her in the hallway, my eyes refusing to meet hers. I glanced down to the ground or toward the walls whenever she called out to me, I refused to acknowledge her presence. I took detours that delayed my journey home by dozens of minutes, just because I was reluctant to even approach her home. It was as if she was a monster, and I wasn’t able to handle her any longer. Every day was the same, my traumatized mind refusing to even look at the woman who created the pain in my heart. 

Yet, for some odd reason, I began to crave for her taste again, the slightly bitter yet sweet taste of her meat pole and white gravy. I began to space out during class, my mouth pooling drool as I imagine sucking up a nice serving of cream, swirling the thick syrup in my mouth to savor its taste before swallowing the wonderful sauce down and letting it coat my throat. Even though her taste was beginning to become etched in my mind forever, I was still scared of her. With no other choice left for me to take, I turned to porn, the solution to all of men’s problems. I searched high and low, trying all kinds of straight, and eventually shemale, porn. But not a single clip, not a single video was able to arouse my senses like Emilia did, maybe it was because I craved for her taste, or maybe it was just because the dick was on her, either way I needed to quench my thirst, to satisfy my desires. 

“Johnny? Are you in there…? Can I talk to you for a moment…?” Emilia’s voice suddenly appears from behind the closed door to my bedroom, almost as if the gods had placed her there while I was at the peak of my arousal for her. I gulped as I approached the door, part of me afraid of her for what she did to me, but a large part already a slave to her cock. I twist the handle of my bedroom door, allowing Emilia entry into my room. 

“Hey…” Emilia greets me as she looks toward the floor in silence. I refused to answer. The two of us walk into my bedroom, Emilia pointing out various memories the two of us had shared inside my cramped quarters. I refused to acknowledge her. Emilia cracked jokes. I refused to laugh. Emilia began talking about class, and how her friends had wanted to buy her a present. I refused to reply.

“I’m sorry…” Emilia softly apologizes as she suddenly erupts into tears, her cries resounding throughout the hallways as she prostrates herself onto the ground before me. “I’m sorry Johnny, just please… Acknowledge me, talk to me, look at me, laugh with me, play with me, please… I’m so lonely without you… Please let me be your best friend again…” Emilia cries as she releases all of her thoughts she had been bottling up, her raw emotion stabbing through my heart as I realize what I had done. I was scared of her, thus I avoided her. Because I didn’t look at her, I couldn’t see the pain she was feeling. I protected myself, but I was slowly killing her inside. She wasn’t scary, she wasn’t a monster, in reality the monster was me. 

I leaned in close to her, wrapping my arms around her back as I embrace my best friend tight, letting her body warmth mingle with my own as I acknowledge her once more, her tears staining my sleeve as she cries onto my arm. I missed her, I didn’t know how much I had longed for her until this moment, her warmth, her smell, everything about her was soothing my worried soul. As the two of us make up, our body warmth mixing together as we continue to embrace, a hard stick began poking at my leg. 

“I’m sorry… Let me just put this hideous thing away…” Emilia sadly comments as she tries to calm her raging soldier down, shame and embarrassment on her face. But this time, I took the initiative. Reaching out my hand, I began rubbing at her crotch. Her warm member twitching at my touch as Emilia screams in pleasure.

“Didn’t you… hate it…?” Emilia asks between moans as she tries to push me away, but I fought hard. I moved closer to her crotch, removing her clothing to reveal her 5-inch pecker. 

“I only hate it when you force yourself onto me. So this time, I’m in charge.” I proclaim as I wrap my lips around her meat stick, the taste of her sweat mixing with her musk sending my body to full arousal mode. I wrapped my tongue around her tip as I pleasure her, letting my mouth coat her pole in spit as I pleasure my best friend. The difference from being raped and willingly performing was like night and day, my mouth unable to stop savoring her taste. It was obvious that Emilia was feeling the change too, her cock already twitching in my mouth as she screams out in ecstasy. At the sound of her final cry, I seal my lips around her tip, letting her torrent of cream flood my mouth. 

This was it, the taste I needed, the flavor I craved. I swirl her cream inside my mouth as I enjoy her wonderful sauce, swallowing it down slowly as I feel her essence coat my insides. I present my mouth to Emilia, proudly boasting about how there was none left. The young girl grew restless at my actions, her eyes clouding with lust as she tries to pounce on me, but today I was in control. Pushing my best friend back onto the ground, I pin Emilia down using my weight as I position my cock against her lower mouth, my eyes gazing into her own as she realizes what was about to happen. 

Without any hesitation, Emilia bucks her hips forward as my own cock disappears into her body, a feeling of warmth enveloping me as she accepts my love. I lean in for a kiss, my tongue intertwining with hers as we indulge in a full adult make-out session. The room echoed with the wet squishes of our connected parts and the hard slaps of our hips, Emilia’s rod slapping between our lower abdomens as it bounces around with the force of our thrusting. With a cry of ecstasy, I push myself deep into my best friend as I feel a sudden tension in my crotch, a throbbing sensation causing me to moan in pleasure as I feel a warm liquid rush out of my cock and into Emilia’s baby chamber, my seed coating her walls.

“That was nice…” I comment as I start to fall asleep on my best friend, my cock growing limp as it slowly retreats out of Emilia’s pussy, but her hard rod remained strong as it pushes against my stomach.

“Oh, we are not done yet… Not by a long shot.” Emilia declares as she pushes me over, flipping around so that my ass faces her. I woke up with a start, suddenly realizing what was about to happen. Without time to react, I feel Emilia’s hard and powerful beast invade my body as she breaks through my tight ring, her warm pole filling me up as I feel every bump of her shape. I began to moan harder, my own cock rising back to its aroused state as Emilia thrusts into me, using my hole as nothing more than a cock-sleeve as she moans and groans like a bitch in heat. 

As her cock inside me began to throb, I feel Emilia’s silky smooth hands wrap around my own rod, stroking me hard and fast as she tries to synchronize our orgasms. But my prick was still sensitive from the last session we had just finished, my cum rising up fast as I prepare to shoot my wad onto the carpet below me, my anus tightening in response to the contractions in my lower body. That was the last push for my best friend as a thick and warm rush of cream fills my bowels, my best friend screaming in pleasure as I follow close behind, the warmth of her cream bringing me to my own orgasm.

The two of us lie on top of one another on the carpet stained with our juices, clumps of white still scattered about as we enjoy the feeling of being filled by each other’s essences. With a light kiss on the lips, the two of us pass out from exhaustion, Emilia’s cock still hard and rigid inside my ass, plugging up the exit as the warm cream remains stored inside me.


End file.
